Little Miss Massie Block
by little miss bitch
Summary: I guess not to much changed in the years Massie Block had left Westchester. She was still deathly afraid of spiders, still had an affect on boys that made them weak-kneed and hearing the words Derrick Harrington still made Massie's heart soar. . .
1. Epiloge: Miles from where you are

(Massie POV)

I guess not to much changed in the years Massie Block had left Westchester. She was still deathly afraid of spiders, still had an affect on boys that made them weak-kneed and hearing the words Derrick Harrington still made Massie's heart soar. . . She could remember when they first met, she was four. The Harrington's had just moved into town, and Massie and her mom had decided to come meet them. . . .

"But MOM!" A four year old Massie block hissed tugging at the hem of her "What if he doesn't like me!"

"Oh sweetie everyone loves you!" Her mom cooed, which in actuality was true when it came to boys, since they were four the boys seemed to look past her beautiful looks, that were covered up by baggy shorts and tee shirts, but they looked to her 'dirty jokes', love for sports, and her overall charm. Girls on the other hand ignored all those things and were too busy shrieking about how she dressed like a boy, not where frilly dresses like the other private school girls, and how she was passionate about sports, and instead of biting into dainty tea party sandwiches, Massie felt it necessary to bite off the head of barbie dolls! That made since that even though she was still young she didn't have any, and probably never would have any 'girlfriends' Boys were just so much more fun to her! While the girls liked to play on the swings, play with dolls, have picnics, or play dress up during free time, Massie would always go outside and play kickball, basketball, or manhunt with her best friends, Cam Fisher (Also her cousin), Josh Hotz, Chris Polvert, and Kemp Hurley, and all the other boys, its the way she ALWAYS was!

"But MOM-" Massie halted half-way up the new neighbors drive way to see a boy only a little taller than herself, with shaggy brown hair and puppy dog eyes of brown, seemingly having the same conversation with his mother.

"MOM." The boy yelped. "I can't be friends with her! She's a. . . ." The boy shuddered "SHE'S A GIRL! She's gonna make me play with her BARBIES!" He yelled unnoticingly chucking an electric blue basketball at the girl who soon would be his best friend.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, Mini Massie thought catching the ball with ease. A smile grew broadly across her face and looking at his deepset little boy eyes the smile only brightened! "Can I play?" Massie giggled ready for a little competition and this guy seemed good.

"WHAT?" He screeched! "NO. You. Are. A. GIRL. GIRLS CAN'T PLAY SPORTS."

And with no other option Massie chucked the electric ball at his head. He got a black eye. And Massie got a feeling she had never felt before, EVER. She got this feeling once again in the 5th grade. Derricks soccer team had just won the championship, Derrick got the winning goal, and a stunned 11 year old Massie? Um well she got something else, her first kiss, her first love, and her first rejection. Even too this day Massie could still wince at the memory. She really felt something kissing him and for the first 10 seconds after she actually thought he felt something too! His girlfriend the ever evil Alicia Rivera must have felt something too and THAT, wasn't so sweet. But there was one sweet thing about that day, Massie DID meet someone for herself that day, not a boy, but a GIRL. Her first and ONLY girl friend in Westchester, Dylan Marvil. Dylan had an affect on her that made her feel more comfortable than most did. She was REAL. She could burp with the boys, but not stain or ruin her perfect clothes! She could out eat anyone around yet she could still look pretty AND rail thin! Dylan wasn't grossed out by Massie crude sense of humor or boyish clothing style on the other hand she wasn't just using her for her connection with boys, she liked Massie for Massie. Their year of friendship really meant something to Massie.

"I've changed so much since that day." Massie said leaning against her 1st class seats window. Her feet resided in the vacated seat next to her. She thought even farther back to when she was three and her parents divorced. Gosh it was over twelve years ago! She was so young, and naive. Just a little girl she didn't know any better. Massie fast forwarded to when she was twelve. To the day where her world came crashing down around her. The day her mother died. She remembered crying into Derrick's arms for 2 days straight after that, she wouldn't talk to anyone, at that point she really realized she loved him. It was her chance to tell him! Him and the spanish she-witch were over and Massie knew that it was time to tell him, but it was to late the day the tears dried, she was already packed and ready to live with her dad. Those three years in France changed EVERYTHING. But her perspective of her dad changed too. He was controlling and needed everything to go his way going to any extent to get it. Massie's fingers traced the spot behind her ear where the stiches used to reside, followed the scar wincing with pain. This must have been why her parents divorced she remembered seeing her mom, hurt and cry but never knew why. After her dad her mom didn't get close with many other guys. Massie on the other hand overdosed on them, maybe to see them as a father figure or have a guy she could trust in her life.

Opening her window, Massie Block's eyes adjusted to the light of the rising sun, she blinked several times then slipped on her golden aviators. Her style now was much different apposed to her old wardrobe of tattered sweatshirts, and boyfriend jeans.

"They probably won't even recognize me. They probably forgot me!" She whined stiffling a yawn. She knew the last comment was a lie. They remembered her. For the last week she had gotten a text from Dylan every single hour informing her how much longer it would be! Josh talked on the phone the whole way to the airport, and she had been skyping with both Kemp and Plovert daily ever since they had found out 2 weeks ago! Cam obviously knew, he was her cousin, and she was staying with him! According to Dylan her other best friends Claire and Kristen were thrilled which was funny because they were always Alicia's little puppy dogs. And Alicia, well god knows what shes thinking. The only one Massie hadn't heard from is the one she could never forget a single detail about, but who seemingly forgot her. . . . now we can all guess who that is. . . .


	2. Chapter 1: Little Miss Not So Sunny

First Clique Fanfic(: Review please, any idea's? advice? or just like to say hi? haha I dunno!(:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT. NOT. NOT. Own the clique, or any of the characters, but I DO own. . . chocolate milk. Yay(:

* * *

My mom used to call me little miss sunshine.

Not because I was the sweetest, or the brightest, but because my 100-watt smile could light up everyone's day. I wasn't the only person who seemed to think that. There was only other person who knew about or was enabled to call me that girly nickname before I moved out to Paris. Paris was where I completely changed not only my image, and my outlook on life, but also where I changed herself as a person. Before Paris, I was a complete tomboy, who was more on of the guys aside from my so called stunning features, it seemed I just didn't attract to the idea of shopping, dressing up, and most of all MAKE UP. I just felt much more comfortable in baggy sweats and scribbled, over sized t-shirts. Though I was more of a guy than a guy's girl, girls STILL envied me! That explained why I only had ONE girl friend in my 12 years in the wonderful world of Westchester. Her name was Dylan Marvil, at first I thought she was like all the other Westchester bitches, using me for my connections with the guys, (ex: Derrick, my cousin Cam, Josh, Chris, Kemp ETC) but once I got to know her it dawned on me that maybe there was ONE girl in the world who could like me for ME and not for what I brought or more said, WHO I brought to the table. There was one problem with Dylan as my girl best friend, or should I say _three_ problems. There names were Alicia Rivera, and her two purse dogs (best friends) Kristen Gregory and Claire Lyons. I was never sure what I did to those girls but they always hated me. I didn't get any better when she started dating Derrick. It got even worse when the two broke up, which somehow became MY problem, and MY fault. They weren't the only people who had a pre-formed opinion on me. From what I heard most of the guys still secretly liked me? And girls? Well even though I didn't even get with guys they still spread shit about me, calling me a slut, or a whore, and saying that I was a friend with all the guys for the sex. Which was funny because I actually only had one crush in my Westchester days, the same guy who called me little miss sunshine, the same guy who was my best friend, the same guy who was my first kiss, the same guy who I STILL hadn't heard from, the same guy who let me cry in his arms for two days straight, the same guy who three years later I was STILL falling for, all these scenario's were wrapped around that one guy. And that one guy? Well he was none other than Derrick Harrington.

"Hello?, um are you asleep or dead" I woke up to a VERY overtired snarling flight attendant staring down at me. "I think it's time to wake up from your nap 'Little Girl' and realize its time to get off the plane." The flight attendant with an overly curly Afro smirked.

"And its time to wake up from the 80's and let your hair die along with MJ, okay? And by the way, that skirt its supposed to elongate the legs of people" I had exaggerated people very slowly then paused "Not pumpkins on feet." I snapped taking a lunge at the women's overly bronzed face, and awkward shape.

The stunned flight attendant could do nothing but let her jaw drop slightly into an 'O' and watch I stalked off. I couldn't wait to see Dyl! She promised to be there right when I got off the plane, I guessed Cam would be with her too. I wasn't sure if they were official but the two had been hinting about it for MONTHS now! I could NOT NOT NOT wait to move into the Fisher's house, they were my cousins but they were the closest thing to family I had now that my mom was gone, and my dad?

_'Well scars can tell more of a story than words' _I thought wincing in pain again as I traced the line of what used to be stitches. Changing my thoughts I grabbed my 2 Louis Travel bags from the top compartment and my favorite Purple Balenciaga bag, and made my way off the plane, as I looked threw passing windows I saw rain trickle down the window panes. I always hated rain, that explains why I was called little miss sunshine instead of little miss storm, or whatever. Speaking of storms I wondered how hurricane Alicia was taking over Westchester. I could only imagine.

The second I extended a leg off the plane, I heard a far too familiar shriek.

"MASSSSSSSSSIE!"

I got off the steps of the plane just in time to see the fiery redhead Dylan Marvil throw her Cinnamon Dolce Latte into the air, and have it land on a passing bystander! Some things never changed but thats why I loved her!

"DYLLLLLLLLLY!" I giggled embracing her in a hug the second after I stepped onto the gravel. "You look amazing!" I cooed. But amazing? That was an understatement, Dylan looked super toned, had perfectly high cheek bones, electric green eyes complimented by a perfect ski slope nose, flawless ivory skin, and obviously the BEST hair EVER! And her outfit? Dawning and Alice + Olivia polka dot White and Pink sleeveless blouse, Dark-wash true religion jeans, and White and Gold wedge pumps by Louis Vuitton!

"Coming from you? Little miss sexxxxxy?" Dylan joked "You look super fierce chica!"

"Mmmmm? little miss sexy huh? Don't you go flirting with my baby cuz Dyly!" Cam winked at Dylan and embraced me into a hug. "Missed you Mass, and I know you missed your FAVORITE cousin, Massie- Massie, don't cry, I know, I know!" He joked, Cam had always been protective of me, and he WAS my favorite cousin!

"I can dig, that little miss sexy" A familiar voice came from behind me. The voice belonged to the boyishly charming Kemp Hurley.

"Hey Kemp!" I hugged my perv of an old friend and a smiled whipped across his face as he sized me up.

"Damn Massikur" He used her old nickname that him and Josh made up years ago. "And thought you looked good on Skype." He smirked winking at me. I just rolled my eyes. S Some people just never changed.

"Mass hey!" Kemp's partner in crime Chris Polvert came up from behind me and I turned to give him a hug too. Chris was probably the only guy in Westchester who didn't hit on me besides Cam of course, he was like my brother, they were just close like that!

"Chris! Hey!" I hugged him not deciding not to call him Chrissy, Christina, or any of the other embarrassing nicknames she had on him in the past, she wanted this day to be great, and could bust on him later.

"Kemp's right you do look, wow." Was all Chris could utter back to that. Oh dear, and she thought Kemp's commentary were awkward. . .

"Cool your jets Chris." Claire hissed tossing her mochachino into the trash. I had a feeling her and Chris had something together. But giving Claire a look that told her I wasn't interested calmed her suspicions and Kristen and Claire slowly walked up to me. For some reason my blood boiled I felt that the twosome were preparing to rip me to shreads, so I rolled back my shoulders and prepared to take it.

"Massie!" Both girls giggled attacked me into a three way hug.

_'Odd.' _I thought last time I checked the two hated my guts, but I lot of things can change I guess.

"You look great" Claire smiled genuinely. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, maybe these girls WERE excited to see me.

"Yeah, really different." Kristen said with a bit of edge at first. "But really pretty!" She chimed in after breaking into a smile.

"Hahaaa, thanks? You guys look fab too!" I gushed, I guess I could give these girls a chance

**Massie: Can you say bi-polar?**

I texted Dyl, very confused on the current situation.

**Dylan: Kris is sorta shy-ish kinda, you just need to get to know the girl she's super sweet. (:**

_'I sure hope so' _I thought to myself.

"Hey May-sie!" There was only one person who called me that just to piss me off.

"JOSHYKINZZZZZZZZ!" I ran over to hug him. Not only was Josh my best non-Derrick friend but he was also my jokester friend, and my biggest secret holder. He was the only person who wasn't Cam that knew about her dad, the only person who knew why Massie REALLY hated Alicia, and the only person who knew about Massie's HUGE crush on Derrick. Not even Dylan or Cam were trusted with THAT kinda info. Josh was just, Josh.

"Hahaa, Mass don't go there, I have many worse nicknames for you than THAT." Josh smirked.

"You wouldn't" I hissed.

"Oh I would." He smiled his devilishly cute Josh Hotz smile. Josh had ALL of my nicknames under lock pretty much, one of them being Miss Massie Harrington, another being Massington. (I always called Derrick, Derrington so, you know where thats going. . .) and the worst of all, Mini Massie Lover Girl Harrington. Yes they were ALL ridiculous, but they're even MORE embarrassing.

"Shut it Hotz. So where's Derrick?" I asked timidly trying not to blush.

"He was right here a second ago. . ." Claire's blonde brows furrowed in a confused manor. Everyone was confused, until they turned around to see Derrick sucking face with a VERY familiar sultry spanish slut. . . .

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN.

I think we all know who that is!

So I'm thinking about pairings which one do you like better, ClaireXJosh or KristenXJosh

I really like Cam and Dylan I don't know why, and I will be Massington forever, Alicia can just go away. And I think I might add Olivia into the mix to spice things up but I'm not sure if I should make her a good or bad character, what do you think?

Review please(: thanksss!

xxx

-Nina!


	3. Chapter 2: Reminders and Revenge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just love Massington okay? GOSH.**

**I'm gonna do a few point of views this chapter, but it will mostly focus on M&D 3 **

**Rate, Review, and . . . . Run a lap. hahhaa just kidding. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. (:**

* * *

My face burned so it matched how it felt. . . like I had just been slapped in the face. Mentally? I had been. And physically? Well you'd think so from the bright red shade on my cheeks. And NO that wasn't NARS, it was the shade of defeat.

Derrick mimicked my facials practically falling backwards, and stumbling to be able to utter the words and confidence to answer. "Hey Mass." He mummbled awkwardly not looking up at me. Did he really think I was THAT ugly. Ugh, this is just like 5th grade. The embarrassing kiss, she was glad he didn't look up, because if he did she'd get that same look again, the look that only could tell her one thing, that she would only be second best in his eyes.

**x x x**

Wow she's hot.

This was not the 12 year old Massie Block that left 4 years ago, who's closet consisted strictly of baggy sweats, shorts, and jeans, and my old sweatshirts. She didn't wear any makeup, and did nothing with her hair but throw it up into a messy bun, the only kind of spa treatment she took part in is when we got into mud fights and she got a 'facial'.

This was not my Massie. My best friend, partner in crime, this was. . I didn't even know what she was. But I did know she was HOT. Like really hot, she blew even Alicia one of the most sultry big-boobed beauties I'd had ever laid eyes on, Okay so maybe Massie lacked a little more in the boob area, but I could see that she was toned by the way her inner elbow flinched as it was placed on her right hip. God shes pretty. AH. What am I saying I have Alicia, HELLO. Alicia Rivera. Alicia Smoking Rivera. What else do I need? I think I can answer that. . .

"Um hello. Can you answer me?" A seemingly pissed off Massie snapped eyebrows raised.

"Hi Massie?" I mumbled but it seemed to sound more like a question. God, I'm stupid. But she looks so pretty.

"You already said that." Massie said blandly casually looking over to Josh and smiling.

Oh great. I really fucked this one up, now she's got it in for pretty boy. Well this is just great. I felt so stupid. Till I made the mistake of looking into her amber eyes. They were so beautiful, I would never forget that I swear to myself. They were an addicting amber, but today they lacked something, some kinda spark. Don't get me wrong, she looked amazing, but she looked different, it took me a second to realize it but she seemed to look hurt. Was it Josh? Did they have something? Had Josh been with her and broken her heart? Whatever it was I will make it better. Wait. No I won't I can't do that. I'm with Alicia and theres nothing I can do about it.

**x x x**

I'm an idiot. I really am. What am I even doing. Acting like I'm okay with Alicia and Derrick when I know I'm not, I can't watch him, he looks sad. He didn't want me to come back, I know it. Josh isn't helping. I'm trying to get him to save me but he obviously doesn't get it, because he's to busy checking out Kristen. UGH. I honestly hate my life. But whats with Derrick? He looks almost, jealous? And thats when it hit me.

"Joshhhhhhhhhhhy. I REALLY missed you." I giggled. Derrick's face darkened a few shades.

"I miss you too Mass" A flustered Josh answered.

"While I was in France, I just couldn't get you off my mind" I said stroking his arm, I guess I was coming off as a slut but whatever THIS was payback! There was only one more thing I needed to do that would REALLY piss off Derrick. "Did I ever tell you how pretty your eyes are? They look like puppy dog eyes. SUPER sexy Josh!" Kristen's jaw dropped in awe and fury, and Derrick stormed out of the lot with Alicia trailing behind him.

Who's the purse dog now.

"Well what's his problem" I played it off cooly grabbing Dylan and taking her off to get the luggage, the others awkwardly trailed behind, very very VERY confused.

**x x x**

"Sweetie your a heartbreaker." Dylan punched me in the arm lightly as we got up to my room, Cam wasn't kidding it was totally me. All I could do was stair at my room in awe, it was perfect. "And your welcome sweettart!"

"What have you 'done' for me NOW dollface" I smirked. Every time Dylan tried to help me out SOMETHING went wrong, it wasn't her fault. It just worked out that way!

"You'll see soon, you'll see!" Dylan sang trying to keep a straight face.

"DYLY. What did you do!" I lightly punched Dylan's arm.

"You'll see Massie, Just know whatever happens I did it for you okay?" Dylan stuck out her pinky finger, and wiggled it.

"You make me nervous Marvill" I giggled linking mine around hers. "So for real, WHAT is with you and Cammikinz?"

Dylan blushed massively. "We're just friends" She sighed starring at her lime green toenails to keep from looking at me.

I studied her gaze, it went from her toenails to across the floor until it peered out the window. I know Dylan really likes him, well I guess she won't be the only one deserving some thanks. . .

* * *

This is really short, but I'm tired and I'm going to mah friends beach party tomorrow so I need some sleep3

nighttiie. (:


End file.
